


Beware your horny and friendly Kryptonian

by cheesesan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Big amounts of cum, Come as Lube, Creampie, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, Jon is with the legion of super heroes and is 17, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, POV Alternating, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesesan/pseuds/cheesesan
Summary: Jon has urges and goes to visit his good friend Damian.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 230





	Beware your horny and friendly Kryptonian

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, 100%, no plot at all porn. I love how bigger Jon is than Damian now, even if the whole thing about him aging up is BS. So here it is. There's need to be more material with older!Jon and Damian.
> 
> WARNINGS: Damian is 13-14 and Jon probably 17-18, so....yeah, its underage. It starts a tiny bit dubcon, so be aware if you dont like that.

Jon could feel the hot tight vice around his own skin. It felt addicting and he feared now if he could ever leave Damian’s body after this.

He whimpered, pushing himself deeper into the body under him. His skin was damp with his own sweat, his uniform feeling too tight around his arms. The only place that had contact with the fresh air in the room was his crotch, but it was buried deep inside Damian, making every part of his skin burn hot either way.

The sweat in his skin was a result of his own hurry to come home too. He was afflicted by some kind of condition while he was on a mission that suddenly made him want to come back to Gotham, the Gotham he knew and the one that mattered.

The Gotham where Damian lived.

He couldn’t hold himself back when he found Damian in his own room at the Wayne Manor, just getting in his bed for the night. The face of disbelief when he saw Jon was quickly changed into one of confusion and anger when Jon suddenly threw himself on Damian, tackling the boy under his body and quickly removing his pajamas to find his smooth, darker skin under the clothes.

Damian seemed to understand Jon’s weird mental state, but still tried to fight the now older boy to ask for some answers, only to have his own voice stolen when Jon put his tongue on Damian’s ass. The younger boy complaints turned into moans that grew stronger as Jon explored his tight hole with his tongue. He lavished the skin with his tongue trying to make Damian relax so he could make them both feel good.

As soon as he felt his friend was more relaxed, Jon promptly opened Damian’s legs and shoved himself inside him. This made the younger boy release a sharp cry, his hands tangled on the large bed sheets.

Now inside Damian, Jon felt the confusion and anxiety that were afflicting him before dissipate. He felt like he could finally look at Damian while he waited his friend’s body grow used to his erection.

“Dami…aa..” Jon sighed, resting his forehead against Damian’s. The other boy whimpered at the touch, feeling sensitive even if Jon was still inside him. His nipples were hard against Jon’s hands, the skin covered with sweat, a sweet smell coming from him. Jon wondered if Damian had just left the bath as he took one nipple on his mouth.

“Gah!...what are you doing, you…you idiot…” Damian whimpered as he felt Jon’s mouth on his nipple while his hand caressed the other.

“Sorry….My head…” Jon answered as he kept kissing and biting Damian’s nipples, addicted to the way he reacted to the feeling of Jon’s mouth on his chest. “Something happened…and I felt I had to come back here…to …you…”

Jon kept kissing Damian’s chest to distract himself. He was holding his own body back so Damian could get used to his cock. But it was getting more and more difficult with each second and Jon wanted nothing more than thrust inside and out of Damian’s.

“So, your…hng…your answer is to come back and…take my body as you please…?” Damian whimpered, his own cock hard against his stomach, pre-cum leaking more and more. Damian’s was smaller than Jon’s and Jon wanted nothing but hug him and call him cute and soft and other things, but he knew Damian would get mad.

So, he just let go of Damian, keeping himself inside the boy while slowly stroking his hard cock.

“Ah!, what are you doing!!” Damian moaned, coming all over Jon’s hands as soon as the older boy stroking his dick.

When Damian came, Jon suddenly felt his hole tighten a bit around his erection. He moaned, the feeling of hot skin tight around him suddenly too much.

“Sorry, Dami…I can’t anymore…”

Jon said this as he grabbed Damian’s legs, pulling them on his shoulders. Damian was smaller than Jon, was already when Jon was younger than him and now he was absolutely tiny next to Jon. Jon usually wanted nothing more than tease him about it, but now, he wanted nothing more than rub himself all over Damian’s smaller form, see his darker skin all bruised and marked by his hands and his cum. With this kind of thoughts, Jon shoved inside the younger boy, moaning loudly.

Damian whimpered, still too sensitive after coming once and taking a cock for the first time.

Jon couldn’t help though. The feeling of his hole was amazing, he was burning inside and his insides were accommodating his cock more and more. It was like Damian’s smaller form was made to take Jon’s cock.

With this kind of thought as he shoved himself inside and whimpered, Jon swore to himself that he would make Damian come again and again and again. He would make Damian feel good, so that Damian wouldn’t hate him for this and would want to do it again.

“Aah, Dami, Damiaan,aaah….It’s so good, aaah” Jon whimpered as he kept thrusting, any signal of a rhythm lost on him as he chased his own orgasm inside Damian’s body.

Damian just moaned more and more, the sensations too much. His own spent cock was starting to react again at the sensation of Jon shoving himself inside him. He was drooling all over the sheets, feeling the stinging sensation disappear. Now he felt nothing but a small pain mixed with pleasure in his abused hole, stretched more and more as Jon shoved inside him.

Jon easily pulled Damian’s body to adjust his position as he pleased. Damian wasn’t dumb, he always knew that Jon was stronger than him, but now, stronger and older than him, Jon could come and take Damian’s body as he pleased.

The idea made his cock stir and he felt he would come again soon enough.

“Aaah, Damian…aaa…” Jon kept thrusting himself inside until he whimpered and Damian felt his movements quicken a bit. Suddenly, he screamed.

“Don’t you dare to come inside me, you horny brained foo-” Damian screamed too late, as he felt Jon’s release inside him, the wet and hot sensation overwhelming him all of sudden.

Jon kept thrusting his own cock inside and kept coming more and more, so much that Damian felt his whole body would soon become flooded with Jon’s seed. The thought and the sensation of the large amount of his friend’s cum inside him made Damian whimper and come all over his body again.

Even when Jon stopped moving it was too much. Damian felt his hole wet and stretched, the cum leaking out while Jon was still inside him. Damian couldn’t help but wonder if it was because Jon wasn’t totally human… The thoughts left him as Jon left his body fall on top of Damian’s, cock still inside his body and cum still leaking.

“Let, let me go, you idiot! You horny brained idiot, why did you make such a mess?” Damian tried to release himself but Jon just held him against his body.

“Hmm..what is the problem…” Jon sighed, suddenly feeling sleepy. He still kept slowly thrusting his cock inside Damian. Jon enjoyed the sensation of Damian’s abused hole wet with his cum against his cock, he thought to himself smiling. “It’s better than having to worry about cleaning later, right…?”

“-tt- you don’t …hng, seem to care that you made a mess from my body for no reason.” Damian asked annoyed.

“Sorry…I don’t know what happened, I just…wanted to see you sooo much…” Jon grabbed Damian’s chin and stroked the boy’s tongue with his own. This seemed to shut Damian up, who just moaned into the kiss, enjoying the sensation of Jon’s tongue against his.

Jon’s body was bigger, so he easily held Damian against his chest, not bothering to take his own clothes.

“Hmm, can we sleep like this…? I will have to go back to my team after….a while….” Jon asked, as he started to fall asleep with his face in Damian’s hair.

“-tt-….You fool... it’s not like you have to ask permission for this now…Do whatever you want.” Damian said as he relaxed in Jon's arms.

He could scream with the other boy another time, when the sensation of Jon’s seed leaking and Jon’s arms around his body didn’t make him that sleepy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Feel free to leave criticisms, kudos, comentaries, anything.


End file.
